


Don't tell Archie

by Clever_grrl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Archie is gone for the night, and Juggy wants to take the opportunity to say "Thank you" to Fred for letting him live there.





	Don't tell Archie

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead is underage (17) in this, just as a heads up
> 
> Thank you to my glitter sister for basically making this happen and to Rayvynheart for encouragement!

It's late in the night one Saturday, Archie is away at music camp.

Jughead wanders into the dark kitchen, not really hungry but not wanting to sit in Archie and his now shared room alone any longer.

He rummages in the fridge, looking for something that strikes his fancy when he hears a noise behind him. He straightens and turns, seeing Fred Andrews standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Mister Andrews, I didn't hear you come home!" Jughead says

"I was pretty quiet, not sure if you were sleeping." Fred answers

"Nope, not me…just, um, raiding your fridge" Jughead admitted sheepishly  
"I really do appreciate everything you've done for me Sir." 

"Son, i know you do, you don't have to keep thanking me. And please, call me Fred."

Jughead swings the refrigerator door shut and walks closer to Fred  
"I know, but i just have to say it. I wish there was some way to show you "

Jughead steps even closer, peering up at Fred through his eyelashes  
"Any way I can show you…" Jughead licks his lips, sees the way Fred's eyes track the motion. Jughead lets a small smirk cross his lips as he drops to his knees.

"Jughead, son, what…" Fred starts to protest

Jughead braces his hands on Fred's thighs before sliding his hands up, just skirting his cock

"Anything I can do, please Fred..."

"Jughead, come on, get up, you're my boys best friend...you can't do...this." Fred reaches out to pull Jughead to his feet. Jughead leans into his reach, nuzzling his face into Fred's hand.

"No, Jughead, son…"Fred says

Jughead looks up, eyes pleading "Please...daddy…"

"Oh, Fuck, good boy" Fred groans out before shaking himself "No, wait, Jughead, come on…you don't know what you're asking for." Fred protests. But it's clear to Jughead that Fred's cock is hardening in his jeans.

Jughead leans in and nuzzles against the bulge

"Jughead...." Fred means it to be a warning but it comes out as a moan. Fred's hand drifts back to Jugheads face. He brushes a few strands of hair away as he looks at the wanting boy.  
Jughead let's his thumbs rub the length of Fred's cock in his pants. He can feel that it is large and already soaking his jeans with pre-come  
He inches his fingers closer to the zip

"Son....." There is no more fight in Fred, just want "Don't... just don't tell Archie."

"I won't daddy, promise" Jughead says, pulling the zipper down and tugging at Fred's jeans, his boxers following. Fred's big cock bounces in his face, dripping with pre-come.

"Yeah, you're a good boy, I can tell." Fred says shifting forward, He lets the tip of his cock just brush Jughead's lips.  
Jughead peers up at Fred before opening his mouth and sucking the tip of Fred's cock in.   
He lets the moan he'd been holding back out, vibrating against Fred's cock, before sinking his mouth down onto the shaft.

"Yeah, that's good son, good boy. Go nice a slow. It's a big cock, don't want you hurting yourself on it." Fred says letting his hand rest on top of Jughead's crown.  
Jughead tries to hum in agreement, only to choke a little  
"Easy, easy."

Jughead pulls back and gulps in a breath, leaning into lick the shaft again.  
Jughead braces a hand on Fred's hip, using the other to hold his cock still while he bobbed on the tip

"Slow down son, it's not a race. Use that wicked little tongue of yours and get my cock nice and wet."  
Fred lets his hand fall to the back of Jughead's head and holds him still for a moment.

Jughead takes his advice and begins placing little kitten licks along the shaft, dipping down to swirl his tongue around Fred's testicles and back up along the shaft. He begins to slowly jack Fred's cock, sucking at the head.

"That's it, fuck, that's a good boy. Such a good cocksucker for daddy." Fred starts to gently guide Jughead with the hand on the back of his head   
"Nice and easy, lets see how much of daddy's cock you can take. Oh, fuck yes, FP so good!"

Jughead keens at that. He's not sure if it's the praise or hearing his best friends dad call him by his own father's name that does it, but he's gone from half hard to painful in seconds. He sinks down onto Fred's dick, letting his throat open and take the thick shaft deep, pulling back and going deeper again and again. The strain of it has Jughead's eyes prickling with tears, he tries to blink them away before they spill over.

Fred lets out a groan seeing Juggys lips stretched so wide around his cock and tears dripping down his face. Fred lets his thumb brush away a tear. "You are such a good boy. So good for daddy. You're gonna make me come."

Jughead pulls back, "Yeah, come for me daddy, please"

Fred braces one hand on Jugghead's shoulder and the other wraps around his cock as he starts tugging at himself frantically.

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours son." Fred says as he lets the head of his cock press against Jughead's lips. 

Jughead opens his mouth and lets his tongue poke out, moaning and clawing at his own fly.

"Oh fuck, you needy little boy. So good for me. So good for daddy. You want daddy to get you off after I come in your pretty mouth?" Fred asks, he's so close to coming. He twists his wrist as he works his cock, come already starting to drip onto Jughead's open mouth.

Jughead tips his head back to catch as much of Fred's come as he can in his mouth.

Fred continues to jerk himself off through his orgasm, white strands painting their way across Jughead's lips and tongue.

"Please, can I come daddy? You're so hot, I need to come" Jughead begs, cock in hand but not stroking yet

Fred tries to catch his breath, "Yes, fuck, get your cock out, I want to see you play with yourself son."

Juggy falls back into his ass in a sprawl, jerking himself nearly frantically. He grasps his balls in one hand, the other flying on his cock as he jerks himself off

"Yess, going to come daddy, ughhhhhh"

Fred drops to his knees and manages to get his mouth on the tip of Jughead's cock just in time to get a mouthful of the young mans come.  
He suckles at the head of the boys cock, trying to get every drop of his come.

Jughead collapses flat on the floor, staring in disbelief as his best friends dad sucks him clean.

Fred slowly pulls back and lets Jughead's softening cock drop from his mouth as he positions himself over the boy. 

"Are you ok son?"

"Ohh, fuck yes...thank you …Fred" Jughead says, gathering his wits a bit

"Could you...if you want I mean...keep calling me daddy? Just until Archie is back. I like hearing you call me that." Fred says a little sheepishly.

"Yes! Daddy...thank you, for everything...can I, um have some ice cream please?"

Fred smiles

"Of course. You were such a good boy. Want me to make you a sundae? Won't be as good as Pop's shop but I'm pretty sure I have some peanut butter cups we can put on it." Fred tossels Jughead's hat as he slowly gets to his feet. He offers his hand to the boy.

Jughead smiles back and takes the hand, letting the older man help him to stand. 

"Be a good boy and put Daddy's cock away for me?" Fred asks with a grin

Jughead smirks at fred as he tucks him away. Just as Fred is turning to leave, Jughead stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Thank you again....Daddy."


End file.
